Wireless access points broadcast information to a number of devices using variable frequency channels within frequency bands using a number of communication protocols. One such protocol is IEEE 802.11, better known as WiFi. WiFi provides Internet access to connected devices and also provides in-network communication between devices. In order to increase the range of WiFi networks, multiple access points are often employed. The multiple access points require some coordination amongst one another and communicate wirelessly to achieve this coordination.
Another protocol type available to access points are machine-to-machine protocols. The most famous of such protocols is commonly known as Bluetooth. Machine-to-machine protocols enable communication on similar frequency bands as WiFi, though machine-to-machine protocols tend to have significantly lower power and frequency channel sizes.
Problems inherent in wireless networks as supported by access points are often related to range and interference.